


Girl's Weekend

by Ryggg95



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryggg95/pseuds/Ryggg95
Relationships: Alex Dunphy/Claire Dunphy, Alex Dunphy/Claire Dunphy/Haley Dunphy, Alex Dunphy/Haley Dunphy
Kudos: 3





	Girl's Weekend

CHAPTER 1 :

Alex had just come home from college. She walked through the front door and yelled "Mom , Dad I decided to come home a few days early". No one answered. Se walked around the house to see if anyone was home. She went down to the basement to Haley's room. She opened the door and walked into Haley's room and realized she wasn't home either. 

She was really hoping to she Haley because the last time they saw each other was their last vacation. Alex had developed a crush on her older sister because she walked on Haley changing after a shower. The rest of their vacation all Alex could think of was Haley's naked body. 

Alex went over to her sister dirty clothes hamper. She pulled out a pair of her sisters panties. She held them up in the air look at them before put them against her nose to smell them. She could feel her pussy starting to get wet as she sniffed her sisters panties. 

Alex heard the front door close and quickly put her sisters panties in her pocket. Haley walked into her bedroom and said "What are you doing in my room". Alex quickly answered I was just borrowing your brush I left my back in my dorm room. 

"Ok. Just bring it back when you are done". Haley said.

"I will". Alex replied.

Alex huried up to her room and locked the door. She got completely naked and laid down on her bed. She began to smell Haley's panties as began to play with herself. Alex began to moan as she rubbed her clit. She then grabbed her sister's hair brush and inserted the handle of the brush into her wet pussy. She moaned out "Oh Haley". She began to move the hairbrush in and out of her pussy faster and faster. The faster she went the more she moaned her big sisters name. She covered her mouth with a pillow and screamed her sister's name as she came. She pulled the hairbrush out of her pussy and licked the handle clean. She laid there naked thinking about her sister. Then she fell asleep holding her sisters panties in one hand and her sister's hairbrush in the other.

CHAPTER 2: 

Alex opened her eyes and felt something rub up her leg. Startled she turns on her light and she sees Haley rubbing her thighs. Alex smiles and says "What are you doing Haley". Haley smiles back and says "I heard you moan my name earlier". Haley kisses the inside of Alex's thigh. "I didn't know you liked girls". Haley said. She then kissed the other thigh. Alex can feel her pussy beginning to get wet. 

Haley spread her sister's legs open wider and said "Just lay back , I want to take care of my little sister". Alex lays back as Haley kisses every inch of her thick legs. Alex could feel her pussy getting wetter. Haley kisses Alex thigh inches away from her pussy. "Are you ready?" Haley asked. Alex nodded then bit her lip and closed her eyes. Haley gentle licked her pussy and Alex let out a moan. She began licking faster and faster. Alex moaned more and more the faster Haley licked. Haley used two of her fingers to spread Alex's pussy lips apart and then stuck her tongue deep in her sister's pussy. Alex let out an even loader moan and grabbed the sheets as her sister licked every inch of her pussy. Alex could feel she was on the verge of orgasm. When suddenly there was a knock on the door. Alex woke up from her dream feeling disappointed that no of it was real. "Alex honey Haley texted me you were home so I left work early and was thinking the three of us can watch some movies tonight". "I'll be right down". Alex replied. 

Alex got up from bed hid her sister's panties under her mattress and put on her pajamas. She went down the stairs and into the kitchen where her mother and sister were waiting with some pizza and a stack of movies. "Hey Alex I thought me you and mom can watch movies tonight since it's just us girls tonight". Alex smiled and walked over and hugged her sister. "I missed you guys". She said as she sniffed her sister's hair. Even her hair smelled perfect Alex thought. "Where are Dad & Luke" Alex asked. "They had some magic convention so they won't be back until Monday. So it's just us girls for the next three days and I called off of work so we can hang out". Claire replied. 

Claire put in a movie and the three of them cuddled together. After the second movie Alex was the only one awake. Alex nudged her sister and Haley was passed out. She woke her mother and said "Go up to bed we can hang out all day tomorrow". Claire got off the couch and left the room. Alex got up and made sure her mom was in her room sleeping.

She went back down to Haley and kissed her on the lips. Her lips taste amazing she thought. Haley was a heavy sleeper so Alex didn't worry about waking her as she kissed her lips again. Alex took the blanket off her sister to look at her perfect body. She lifted up Haley's shirt and saw she wasn't wearing a bra. She grabbed her breast and began squeezing them. She put her face right next to her sister's perfect breast and began licking her nipples. Alex then squeezed her breasts again before sucking on them. Alex used her hands to explore the rest of her body. She looked down Haley's pajama pants and saw her perfect shaved pussy. She then moved on and squeezed her ass. She kissed Haley's lips one last time before Haley started to wake up. "Where's mom" Haley asked. "She went up to bed". Alex replied. "I missed you Alex". Haley said. Alex smiled. "Can I stay in your room tonight?" Alex asked. "Sure, we can stay up late and talk about boys and stuff." Haley replied. They both got up walk towards Haley's room. 

CHAPTER 3 :

Both girls got into Haley's bed and got under the blankets. "So what do you want to talk about?" Haley asked. "I don't know." Alex said. "Well did you hook up with anyone at your college yet?" Haley said. Alex smiled and said "There was this one boy and we had sex twice." Haley smiled and said "How was it." "It was alright I guess." Alex said. "What was wrong? Was he not big enough? Was her to quick in bed?" Haley asked. "No he was pretty big and it was long enough." Alex replied. Alex paused for a few seconds before saying "I think I might be into girls." Haley's eyes opened up wide and said "OMG , I was the same way when I was in college." Alex looking confused asked "You're into girls?" Alex asked. Haley smiled , nodded and said. "I slept with my roommate a couple of times." 

Alex smiled back and said "When did you know when you were into girls?" Haley said "I was at Grandpa's and I saw Gloria changing into a bikini and it really turned me on. When did you know?" Alex began to get nervous should I tell her the truth and say it was when I saw you naked on our last vacation. "It's embarrassing" Alex said. "Come on you can tell me I'm your sister you can tell me anything". Hayley replied. Alex looked at Haley and smiled then said "Do you remember our last family vacation?" "Yes" Hayley answered. "Well" Alex paused "I walked into the hotel room when you got out of the shower and I saw you naked and I haven't been able to think of anything else but your naked body." Alex said. Haley didn't answer right away which made Alex feel scared. Then Haley said "Well what did you like best about my body?" Alex quickly answered "Everything. You are perfect." As she placed a hand on Haley's thigh. "Do you want me to teach you how to be with a woman?" Haley asked. Alex quickly nodded and said "Yes please". 

Haley got out of bed and closed the door before removing her shirt. "You are gonna need to get naked". Haley told her. Alex quickly got out of bed and removed her shirt and pajama pants. "You aren't wearing any underwear? I like it". Haley said as she removed her pants. The two of them got back into bed. They both looked at each other and smiled. Then Haley leaned in and kissed Alex on the lips both girls moaned. Both girls began grabbing each other's breasts. Haley began kissing Alex's neck before making her way back to her lips. Haley began pushing Alex's lips with her tongue and she opened her mouth and both girls began twirling their tongues around in each other's mouth. After several minutes of kissing Haley broke the kiss and told Alex to lay on the bed. Alex did as she ways told and Haley began kissing her again before making her way down to Alex's big juicy breasts. Haley began to suck on and fondle her sisters breasts. Next she made a trail of kisses down to Alex's wet pussy. Haley then began kissing the inside of her thighs and licking up and down her leg. She then grabbed Alex's foot and began kissing and licking the soles of her feet. She then moved onto sucking each one of her toes before moving onto the other foot and proceeded to do the same things she did to her other foot. She then began to lick down her legs until reaching her sisters wet pussy. She then began kissing around her pussy before licking her pussy. She then used two fingers to spread her pussy lips. She then began to lick deep inside her pussy. She then began sucking on her clit while inserting two fingers into her pussy. Haley began fingering her pussy faster and faster as Alex moaned louder and louder until she came. Haley made Alex lick her fingers clean and said "Your turn."

The two girls began kissing as they switched places on the bed. Alex began sucking on and squeezing Haley's breasts. Alex then started kissing from her sisters breasts down to her wet pussy. She couldn't wait to taste her sisters pussy. Alex quickly began licking her sisters perfect wet pussy and sucking on her clit. She then inserted two fingers into her pussy and began fingering her sister faster and faster while licking her pussy. "I'm cumming , I'm cumming". Haley moaned out as she came. Alex then pulled away from her sister's pussy with her juicy running down her chin. Hayley then licked her own juices off of Alex's face. The two of them then laid naked cuddling and kissing in bed.

The bedroom door swung open. Claire entered with a shocked face. "HALEY ALEX WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She screamed. "Mom it's ok." Haley said. "Alex up to your room we will talk about this in the morning." Claire left the room angry.

CHAPTER 4 :

Alex couldn't sleep nervous she was going to get yelled at by her mother. She got dressed and left the house for a morning jog before her mother woke up. While she was jogging all she could think of was the amazing night she had with her sister. Then she remembered her mother's angry reaction to her daughters making out naked in bed. Alex turned around and jogged back home.

Alex walked up the stairs. She slowly opened her mother's door to see if she was still sleeping. She saw her mother laying in bed with an empty bottle of wine. She walked into the room and tapped her mother's leg to she if she would wake up. She was passed out with no signs of waking up.

Alex looked at her mother's body. She never noticed how sexy her mother was until now. Claire was wearing a silk night gown with her legs spread. Alex could see her mother was a sexy pair of underwear. Alex spread her mother's legs further apart. She pulled her panties to the side before she licked her pussy. Her pussy tasted just as sweet as Haley's she thought. She slowly kept licking her mother's pussy.

Haley went upstairs to see if Alex was awake. She went to her room and saw she wasn't in there. She then walked towards her mother's room. She open the door and saw Alex's thick ass in the air and noticed she was eating her mother's pussy. Haley smiled and walked into the room.

Haley pulled Alex's shorts down to reveal thick naked ass. Alex was still sweaty from her run. Haley buried her face in Alex's ass and began tonguing her sweaty asshole. Haley the. Began to finger Alex's ass while still eating her ass. Alex let out a loud moan. Claire began to awaken. Shocked Claire pulled away from her daughter "What are you doing?" She asked. "Come on Mommy I want to spend time with you." Alex said. Claire still in shocked didn't say anything. Alex pulled Claire close to her and kissed her lips. Alex pushed her tongue into her mom's lips. Claire opened her mouth and both swirled their tongues around in each other's mouths. Claire broke the kiss and said "We can't tell your father". Alex nodded in agreement and they both began kissing again. Alex broke the kiss and went back down to Claire's pussy and began to eat her out again. The room was full of moans as Haley ate Alex's ass and pussy and Alex ate Claire's pussy.

They all switched positions Alex was now sitting on Haley's face , and Claire was eating Haley's pussy. The moans got louder and louder. Claire got up and went to her closet and got the Strap-on she's had from college. She put the on and began fucking Haley's pussy. Haley let out a loud moan as her mom pounded her pussy. Alex was moan as well as her sister tongue felt amazing licking her pussy. They switched positions again Haley was now wearing the Strap-on. And began fucking Alex's tight pussy. Alex was moan as she ate her mom's pussy. Claire let out a loud scream as she came.

They switched positions again. Alex and Haley laid stacked on top of each other as Claire alternated Fucking their pussies with the Strap-on. She then began to eat both girls pussies until they both came and their juices were dripping down claire's chin. Claire kissed both her daughters on the lips. She then made them lick their juices off her face. They all laid in bed naked for hours kissing each other.


End file.
